


Early Kiss

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: FFXV prompts & short fic [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Morning Rituals, Mornings, Prompt Fic, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: There are certain things you've just gotta do every day. Try to talk Iggy into Cup Noodle... make sure Iggy doesn't end up with caffeine poisoning... check on your baby sister... and start the day off right, with kisses and the sunrise.





	Early Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.
> 
> This fic contains a tag to [my other Gladnis drabble from this set!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609250)

_(lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up)_

The grey light of pre-dawn is spreading over the horizon when they stir awake, too used to eternal darkness to ever sleep through one of those miraculous sunrises. Gladio had tried, once, and it had felt weirdly disrespectful to Noctis. He’s never done it since.

Ignis’s weight is familiar atop him, and Gladio’s sleepy mind drifts a little, back to what he’d been dreaming of. A simpler time, stuck in the back of a car that no longer exists. Rain pouring down, and another early morning. Waking to confused spluttering, an elbow in his gut, and an accidental headbutt to his chin. Ignis had left him bruised from that ignoble awakening for a solid week. Laughter from two friends who are no longer alive.

Ignis lifts his head and kisses Gladio sleepily, getting his chin first before he manages to find his lips. Gladio stirs from his sleepy wool-gathering, smiling against Ignis’s mouth.

Noctis and Prompto’s deaths still feel like an open wound sometimes, but at least he has this. They both do

“G’mornin’,” he mumbles before yawning cavernously. Ignis’s nose wrinkles slightly, but he kisses Gladio again when he’s done. Ignis makes a soft disgruntled sound. Words are too much work before his first cup of Ebony. Gladio chuckles. “Cute in the morning,” he mumbles, and Ignis makes an affronted noise this time. Even cuter. Ignis tucks his face against Gladio’s throat and yawns too, before he turns his face to the side. To the window, and the sunrise.

Gladio yawns again, sitting upright, and Ignis shifts with him with a sleepy grumble, leaning heavily against him. Gladio is more than happy to prop him up, and kisses him again, landing on his cheek and nose before finding his mouth. He raises a hand and begins de-crusting his eyes so he can actually open them, yawning again.

The sunrise is just beginning properly when he gets his eyes open and unclouded. He smiles softly, and kisses Ignis’s scarred eyelids with delicacy, and begins to describe the sunrise in a rusty, sleepy voice. Ignis leans against him, this ritual important to both of them, his face turned to the window to feel the sunlight warm on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
